plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lily8763cp/Archive4
Hi Lily My name is Evergreen Gaming. I play PvZ2, and I am a member of the Red Stinger alliance. I have been viewing this wiki many times before I decided to make an account. I am friends with ThisUserLikesOreo, and I hope we can be friends too. Sincerely, The Evergreen Gamer Evergreen Gaming (talk) 00:39, August 25, 2015 (UTC) This may seem like a stupid question, but I think you should add more fairness to all the plants, espcially the ones that you don't like. You know, make good things happen to all the plants, even the hated ones. (*cough Chomper cough*) Let's put it this way. If I came up with Ask the Plants, I would make good things happen to even Sea-shroom (most useless plant ever) You see what I mean? Imachomperandiknowit (talk) 22:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC)Imachomperandiknowit Do you like me? Wow, ok. Thanks. :p A Graalian (talk) 22:59, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 00:33, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 19:00, September 11, 2015 (UTC) }}} is and . I'm not sure because 3.0 joined on August 16 and Jpvz824 2.0 was only blocked on September 9. What do you think? TULO 12:06, September 13, 2015 (UTC)}} not because of that, i'm a different user,i din't knowJamie3.0 (talk) 12:24, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Thisuserlikesoreo is wrong don't block me pleaseJamie3.0 (talk) 12:27, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 23:32, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 20:30, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 01:40, September 15, 2015 (UTC) It's me. Again. I just wanted to give you permission to edit my profile. You can add your favorite jam. And then I can make my own using your examples. You can also do the User Favorite Plant Duo for me. Pryp'yatMineralGamer (talk) 02:31, September 16, 2015 (UTC)Pryp'yatMineralGamer Samey the Good Twin 03:59, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes, Andrew is improving. Flipfan (talk) 14:47, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Somebody made "Pumlite" can you contact ErnestoAM and ask if it is real? Pryp'yatMineralGamer (talk) 21:46, September 27, 2015 (UTC)Pryp'yatMineralGamer Laser Bean deals less damage, Fume-shroom has less range, A.K.E.E deals the same but loses 1 damage after the third shot, Cactus deals the same amount of damage but doesn't have spikes that come back for twice the damage. Bloomerang: HA CHUU NOOBS Bloomerang: I SO PWN'D YU Flipfan (talk) 22:51, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Welcome back Thanks. Yes, I do plan on staying for a good amount of time. (Sorry for the late reply - I've had on-and-off internet for a while) Cheers, 17:15, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Makeagif.com Neon Peashooter (talk) 11:17, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Assests Spam comments by vandals You might wanna start removing all comments on the forum made by User:Mesozoic zombie. He's a vandal currently trying to attack the wiki, and all the comments he is making on the forum are spams. I figure that a forum mod should be able to help fix the problem.Insert Your Name Here (talk) 00:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC) XY xiaoying (talk) 20:19, October 18, 2015 (UTC)'Nightmare Fredbear... Cool! TheAnonymousA (talk) 04:24, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 15:51, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Air Raid IV Do you think that anyone can beat that thing without spending a continue? One or two of the Arbiter X attacks are impossible to dodge since it is a fan shot with the bullets being so dense that it's practically unavoidable. And really, the player's health bar is NOT built for dealing this stuff and i never saw anyone beating that without the multi-directional team. And actually i never even saw anyone beating this without spending at least 10 gens for continues.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 13:47, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Dancing Animations Thanx!